


White Sneakers and Blue Hoodies (Karlnap)

by Sammie_Innit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, No Angst, Resolved Sexual Tension, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sunsets, Tension, just a lot of fluff, karlnap, sapnap and karl have crushes on eachother but dont know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie_Innit/pseuds/Sammie_Innit
Summary: Karl turned to Sapnap, feeling his eyes on him, only to be confronted with his dazzling eyes on him. His stream camera never did him justice. His hair looked more dark purple, and the orange of the sunset splattered imperfectly across his freckled face.Sapnap slowly leaned into the shorter one, and Karl did as well. Their faces inches apart.“You really are pretty, Jacobs.” Sapnap said, his eyes now only finding the courage to watch his pink lips.“You’re prettier.” Karl began to giggle but was cut off by Sapnap closing the distance between the two.orSapnap and Karl meet up for the first time.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	White Sneakers and Blue Hoodies (Karlnap)

“You’re seriously coming to Texas.” Sapnap laughed, looking down at his phone, in an hour his best friend would be IN Texas. It would be the first time they’ve met in real life.

“I know!” He giggled, road sounds filling the silence of the call. “So, tell me about Huston what should I be expecting?”

“It’s ugly as hell!” Sapnap laughed sarcastically, “You’ll probably hate it.”

“I could never hate it if you’re there.” Karl said, sudden seriousness replacing the laughter. Sometimes Karl did things like that, it confused Sapnap if he’s honest. Sometimes Karl is laughing and making flirtatious jokes and other times he says shit like that.

Sapnap just laughed, he would rather die than confront the feelings that he and Karl may or may not have. That’s why he was reluctant for Karl to come, because for the first time he would be fully faced with the only thing that scared him; feelings.

“Hey Sapnap!” Karl said tauntingly as a photo popped up into Sapnap’s discord messages with Karl. It was the ‘Welcome to Texas’ sign that is in front of every state with their respective names.

“You’re here already?!” Sapnap then realized that he hadn’t gotten ready yet. The last 20 hours of Karl driving Sapnap had either been: 1, sleeping. 2, pacing. And 3, on call. “I need to get ready.” Sapnap huffed, and he received a giggle from Karl.

“Of course you aren’t ready, nimrod.” Sapnap’s heart skipped a beat at Karl’s dumb ‘nickname.’ It was stupid really, Sapnap wasn’t even the only person that Karl called nimrod, but somehow it felt different when he called him that.

Sapnap rolled his eyes and hung up the call. Now confronted with the overwhelming quietness, without Karl’s voice echoing around the room he felt empty. It was a normal feeling, he got it everytime Karl left a vc, or when Karl ended streams, or ended calls. 

Sapnap got up from his puffy bed and walked to his closet. He had no idea what to wear, what do you wear when you meet your internet best friend? He had no idea. Of course he had met Dream, and Skeppy. But somehow those felt so different. 

Soon, his brain fell into the pattern of remembering everything that Karl had said about certain things in his closet.

He soon chose a red hoodie, which Karl often said it was his favorite because it had a small dinosaur over his heart. Normal jeans. And these dumb white sneakers. Sapnap had sent Karl a photo of his outfit once and it became an ongoing joke about the shoes.

They’d probably spent hours laughing about these damn shoes, Sapnap had probably worn them hundreds of times after Karl joked about them. Because whenever he saw the shoes he thought of Karl, whenever he saw the shoes he thought of late night calls and thousands of discord messages. He thought of inside jokes and best friends. He thought of happiness and fireworks because of that one time him and Karl watched the fireworks on 4th of July together.

He thought of him. He thought of Karl. And somehow just a simple joke could make Sapnap feel so much happiness.

Sapnap had been thinking so much he didn’t realize he was rolling around in a fit of giggles on his bed. He grabbed a hold of himself when he noticed. 

He got a text from Karl. He was here. Karl was in Houston, Texas.

Meanwhile, Karl was in his hotel room. He had opened his suitcase and stared inside; He, also like Sapnap, had no idea what to wear at first.

White shoes that held no significance, and black jeans with a rip at the knee were his first pick, until he saw it. The blue hoodie.

It was bright blue, electric blue. Dream dared Sapnap on stream to send Karl one of his hoodies after one of their flirtatious fits. Sapnap, unlike Karl, was never one to back down from a dare. And sure enough a week after the stream Sapnap’s bright blue hoodie landed itself on his doorstep.

Sapnap told him it was his favorite, that it was hard to give up. That made Karl flush. He always flushed, he was a flushing person. Sapnap wasn’t, that often made things complicated. 

But ever since Karl always wore the hoodie. He wore it every time he streamed, just in case Sapnap watched, which Sapnap watched every stream. Every time he was on Sapnap’s streams as well.

Sapnap always told Karl he looked better in it than he did. It became a running joke on Twitter. The joke was that Karl wore it to impress Sapnap, it really spoke ‘Karlnap’ didn’t it? Little did Twitter know that it was never a joke.

When Karl saw it he thought of Sapnap, of twitter jokes and flirtatious banter. He thought of never being able to tell if the flirtatious banter WAS a joke. He thought of humid nights in North Carolina wishing he could finally be with Sapnap. He, like Sapnap, thought of fireworks and 4th of July.

Before he knew it there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and the person standing there was no other than his raven haired best friend. 

Sapnap.

They stood there for a minute, like a void. A void in space, a clean slate. Their eyes found each other and if Karl didn’t know better he would’ve thought that Sapnap was going to kiss him. And for the first time Karl had ever seen, Sapnap flushed.

“You’re, um, wearing my hoodie.” Sapnap said, keeping eye contact, it was almost like they couldn’t look away from each other. As if their eyes were locked and intertwined through years of friendship.

“You’re wearing the sneakers.” Karl said, his face heating up into a cherry red. And just as fast as their eyes connected, they broke apart.

“Well come here Karl!” Sapnap laughed to fill the silence and they hugged. They hugged.

Karl had thought a lot about how it would feel to hug Sapnap, but none of his imagination was as good as the real thing. 

Their arms wrapped around each other like a jigsaw puzzle being completed, the warmth radiated between the two. Karl became intoxicated with the smell of vanilla that came from Sapnap’s sweater.

As Karl became intoxicated so did Sapnap. Karl’s hoodie still smelled like him, he was never one for self confidence but him and Karl’s cologne mixing together was the best thing he’d ever smelt. And it was one of the only things Sapnap never thought to think about.

When they finally broke apart they made eye contact again. If this was in a cartoon their eyes would probably be stars or hearts. They both might as well be seeing stars.

The blinds behind Karl were open and the sun was setting, the sun fell on Karl’s brunette hair. The sunset entwined in shadows across them. The pinks faded into the yellows as oranges filled the sky. The battle of beauty.

“Come with me.” Sapnap said, taking Karl’s hand, which if Karl had any sense in the moment he would have freaked out.

“Are you going to murder me, Mr. Sapnap.” Karl giggled, tripping over his own feet as he followed Sapnap down the hallway.

“Only if you want me to.” He chuckled. God, they were perfect. Sapnap led Karl up the stairs onto the rooftop of the hotel.

The sunset looked so much better from here than the window. Karl looked over the Huston skyline, the sky now hot pink and orange, the sky looked as if you turned the saturation up on the world.

“Woah..” Karl said quietly, his eyes in awe. He walked over to the edge of the roof, he sat down, his legs dangling over the edge.

Sapnap joined him. “There’s never any color in Huston.” Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“Look around you!” Karl said in disbelief. And Sapnap saw his hometown a bit differently.

The grey tall apartment buildings seemed so much more blue, the sky seemed so much brighter, the trees more green and the cars on the road more vibrant. It’s like they were thrown into a pop art painting.

“I guess you’re right.” Sapnap whispered.

“I’m always right, nimrod.” Karl giggled, lightly nudging him. Sapnap turned his head to face Karl.

He wasn’t sure which was prettier, the colorful landscape of Huston. Or the beautiful face of his best friend. His hair was jumbled in a million different colors and the hues of the sunset splashed across his face.

Karl turned to Sapnap, feeling his eyes on him, only to be confronted with his dazzling eyes on him. His stream camera never did him justice. His hair looked more dark purple, and the orange of the sunset splattered imperfectly across his freckled face.

Sapnap slowly leaned into the shorter one, and Karl did as well. Their faces inches apart. 

“You really are pretty, Jacobs.” Sapnap said, his eyes now only finding the courage to watch his pink lips.

“You’re prettier.” Karl began to giggle but was cut off by Sapnap closing the distance between the two.

Sapnap’s hands found places in Karl’s hair. Karl was stunned for a moment before leaning into the kiss that they both had been waiting for. The tension closed around them and it felt as if the whole universe had stopped for them. Like the only two people in the world were them. Karl was addicting, they both were. They were electrifying.

Sapnap pulled away, leaving Karl looking at him with his puppy eyes, face heated in blush.

“I-” Karl began. 

“Shhhh..” Sapnap said, putting a finger to his lips. Sapnap returned to looking at the now purple skyline.

Karl clung to him as Sapnap brought his arms around him. They wouldn’t break apart for a very long time, Because the universe felt complete, the unfinished jigsaw puzzle finished, the people meant to be found each other.


End file.
